Strange Bedfellows
by Pseudoscientist
Summary: Just a short fic that could be the beginning of something or maybe not. Jyler sweetness.


Strange Bedfellows.

The Gilbert residence was a modest abode on a modest street in the small town of Mystic Falls. It was two storey's tall, had a plain appearance with a small porch but a large backyard, a driveway currently devoid of vehicles and a single path from the curb to the front door.

Night was beginning to wane as the early morning sun peeked over the treetops of the woods that virtually encompassed the town, its gossamer yellow and orange rays bathing everything in sight.

The window pane of Jeremy Gilbert's room, being in the most direct path of the rising sun, shone like it was ablaze, casting it's ruddy glow about the room. The wardrobe was half open; a pair of jeans draped haphazardly over its door, the desk was covered with bits of paper, books, half done sketches, a white shirt and a single shoe. Strewn about the rest of the room were the remainders of the clothing that belonged to the young men who were currently hidden away beneath the covers on the double bed, only their heads visible.

As the sun travelled up and across the sky so too did the angle of the window panes glow, moving incrementally until it came to rest upon the bed. It took a few moments before the first stirrings of life could be seen, or rather heard. A low throaty growl emanated from the dark haired youth as the sunlight grew ever more annoying. "Shu' up" Jeremy mumbled, rolling over and hiding his face from the light.

"You shut up" Tyler replied groggily, turning over as well and sliding his arm around Jeremy's chest to hold him snug. If Jeremy heard the older boys sigh of contentment he didn't comment on it.

The last few months had been…tumultuous to say the least and the relationship didn't exactly get off to the greatest start. Not that either boy could remember it too well, there had been a lot of drinking and some drugs thrown in for good measure, it was a party after all. Through the haze of memories they'd pieced together that they'd gotten into an argument about a girl, which turned into a fight, which turned into wrestling on the forest floor, which turned into a no holds barred, rough, utterly thrilling and passionate make out session.

The following morning had brought with it headaches, bruises, cracked lips and black eyes, nausea and most importantly, awakened feelings. The phantom pull that Tyler and Jeremy had felt for years, its incessant pull, its need to bring them together had finally won out. In their hormonally fueled adolescence their connection, confusing to both of them, had often resulted in nothing buts fights. It was only in the drunken high haze when their inhibitions were all but gone were they finally able to break down the barriers between them and embrace what was always meant to be.

The room quieted again and the peace of sleep lasted for another blissful few hours. However, all goods things must come to an end and their time together was drawing to a close. Tyler awoke first to the smell of bacon frying and eggs cooking downstairs, the smells setting him stomach growling which in turn woke Jeremy, the younger boy rolling over haphazardly and nearly bumping heads with Tyler. "Morning" he said groggily, eyes still closed but a lazy half smile on his lips. _God he's gorgeous _Tyler thought, and not for the first time. He toyed with the idea of kissing those lips, of running his fingers through those slightly too long locks of his…but he resisted even though it pained him. Tyler knew where a kiss would lead and there wasn't time, he had to be out of the house before Jenna or Elena caught on that Jeremy's nights weren't spent all by his lonesome.

"Morning" he replied. Jeremy's hand snaked out from among the covers and wrapped around Tyler's own, giving it a slight squeeze. His eyes fluttered before opening fully, his brown orbs shining brightly, a perfect contrast to Tyler's own dark ones.

"You stayed" Jeremy mumbled, his morning voice low and raspy which did absolutely nothing at all to persuade Tyler from the bed. More often than not Tyler would have snuck out in the still early hours of the morn but each time it became harder and harder for Tyler to leave. He ran his fingers gently through Jeremy's slightly too long hair, a motion he knew Jeremy loved, "Yeah, but I have to leave now".

Jeremy didn't say anything but rather just squeezed Tyler's hand that little bit tighter. He knew there wasn't much choice in the matter and after a while he'd stopped protesting against the worst part of their relationship…the goodbye.

Tyler moved from the bed and began to gather up his things, getting dressed in the process. Jeremy watched him from the bed, too tired to move and too tired to try and convince Tyler to stay. Their nights together always ended with Tyler leaving, today would be no different.

"What are we?" Jeremy asked quietly. Tyler looked up from snapping the buttons on his jeans and his eyes met Jeremy's, "I don't know" he answered honestly. He didn't like the way Jeremy's eyes seemed to glaze over at his reply, nor the unwavering gaze still directed at him.

To everyone else Tyler was an emotional repressed typical macho jock with an attitude problem, a persona he didn't mind having. It was only Jeremy who knew better, only he could see past the façade and the roughness to the man within. The man who hummed absentmindedly to a song he'd never admit to liking, the man who had soft spot for puppies and kittens, who was gently in his love yet thrillingly primal and erotic in his love making.

With a final tug on his laces Tyler sat back on the bed and looked down at Jeremy, wishing he didn't have to leave so he could stay with him all day, consequences be damned. But it wasn't that simple, they both had lives and families and expectations and whatever this was between them, no matter how important and profound it was, it had to remain a secret. Leaning down Tyler placed the softest of kisses on Jeremy's cheek, taking solace in the fact that Jeremy didn't turn away.

He crossed the room and silently opened the window, looking back one last time, "I'll call" he promised, and he always did, and Jeremy knew that above all else he would always answer.


End file.
